werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Christopher Chamberlain/Relationships
Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux The relationship between Christopher and Charlotte began once Christopher was made aware of Charlotte's pregnancy with his brother's child. Christopher shows Charlotte his family history to her, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child and promises to protect her. A few days later Charlotte is reading Christopher's journals and learn more about him and his feelings for Jake. When Jake asks what about his brother that inspires admiration, Charlotte says that Christopher was kind to her. Once Christopher and Charlotte are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. When Julia attempts to kill Charlotte's child in utero, Christopher manages to keep her temperature down by holding her against him in the swimming pool until Graysin unlinks them and the effects of the needle cease. Charlotte returns the favor, refusing to leave his side whilst suffering the effects of Jake's bite. Christopher also saves Charlotte and Zander from being slaughtered at Jake's command. It is clear they feel an attraction towards each other, however due to other factors, do not act upon them. After many attempts for them to have their first kiss, when Charlotte was about to die because Hectate's threat, Christopher was very afraid of losing her and he decided to opened to her about what he felt, after hearing Christopher words, Charlotte decides to take the first step and kiss him. Jacob Chamberlain Christopher is Jake's maternal older twin-brother and his best friend. When they were humans, they both had fun together by battles with swords, much to their father's disapproval. Unfortunately, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Chris daggered Jake and allowed Charlie to try and take Elizabeth away from him, in retaliation Jake kills his girlfriend, and daggered him. Their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. Brooklyn Chamberlain Initially, the relationship between Christopher and Brooklyn was originally that of a Warden and her Prisoner since Christopher needed Brooklyn's venom to make the cure to Jeffery's bite that would kill members of his family. While captive, they became friends while they worked together to create a weapon that would be able to kill Jeffery. With the completion of the weapon, the pair grew closer, hanging out and opening up to each other, eventually developing feelings for each other. After Christopher's brush with death, he admitted his feelings and kissed Brooklyn. Later, the Hollow enters Christopher's mind and capitalizes on her greatest fear, which was Brooklyn dying and the latter's blood on his hands. This prompted Christopher to talk to Brooklyn about how much he really does care for her, which leads to the relationship becoming sexual. After seven years when the Chamberlains separated from each other with a piece each of the Hollow’s soul, Christopher and Brooklyn are still together. However, they are in a somewhat long distant relationship with Christopher remaining in Los Angeles trying to find a way to reunite her siblings and with Brooklyn away from the United States aiding others in need of medical attention. Hope Chamberlain Hope and Christopher seem to get along fairly well. They bond over old stories about Hope's father. Later, Christopher saves Hope from an attack, and she tells her father that she considers Christopher her friend. Elizabeth Chamberlain Christopher is Elizabeth uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. After Elizabeth's birth, Charlotte and Jake decided to give Elizabeth away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Christopher was against it at first, he later agreed to it. Jake told Christopher that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Christopher left Los Angeles with Elizabeth and became her guardian; he often told Elizabeth stories of her birth and how her her parents sent her away to be safe. Christopher and Elizabeth returned to Los Angeles after Hectate found them. Christopher gave a promise to Charlotte that he will stay with Elizabeth, protect her and help raise her, as Charlotte doesn't want Jake to be the only one Elizabeth knows. Jessica Chamberlain When Hope believed she was sick from food poisoning, it was revealed by Christopher, that she was pregnant with twins. During Hope's wedding to Adam, Graysin attacked her, killing the twins. Unbeknownst to Graysin, Christopher performed a resurrection spell. Jefferson Chamberlain Christopher and Jeffery's relationship began in the 1800's after Christopher's brother Jake adopted Jeffery into their family when he was a child. The two were very close for a time, until Christopher purposely pushed Jeffery away to improve the boy's relationship with Jake. Since the Chamberlain's return to Los Angeles, Christopher and Jeffery have worked both together as allies and against each other as enemies. Currently, the two maintain a prickly but tolerant working relationship while they rebuild their vampire community following their loss of control over the city. Alexander Deveraux Christopher and Zander met when Christopher arrived in Los Angeles to help Jake and saved Zander from Jeffery's men. They began working together until Christopher broke off their truce and revealed to his brother that Zander is the bigger enemy there in Los Angeles in I Tried To Live. Cole Chamberlain Cole grew up without a father and knew nothing about him during his childhood. He heard about his father and the dark deeds he has done while learning about his magic and his other family. He finally met him though he wasn't too happy to see him due to his absents from his life. He came to accept his help though still suspicious about him. He slowly grew close to his father through the time they share. Charlotte, Christopher and Alexander They were all family through Charlotte and Elizabeth. Charlotte was in love with them both, Christopher and Zander loved Charlotte as well, Charlotte has slept with both of them but later married Alexander. Alexander and Christopher are on good terms, Christopher is the uncle of Charlotte's daughter and Alexander is the stepfather of Elizabeth. Category:Relationships Category:Deveraux Family Category:Evermest Family Category:Blackwell Family Category:Chamberlain Family